


to be in orbit

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: Something warm floods his veins and he is exploding, a supernova in front of the moon. Before Koutarou can think, can convince himself to stay rooted in place, the pull of Akaashi has him reaching upwards





	to be in orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our best Boy Bokuto! This is some star bullshit i thought of for him so i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The italic lines at the start of each scene are from a [poem](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn5A3djAMFB/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) i wrote, if you'd like to check it out
> 
> Biggest shout out and smooches and cuddles to [Bia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsaurus/pseuds/saltsaurus) and our shared half a brain cell for being my beta and putting up with my garbage, always

_ the stars will always _

_ be calling us home _

 

Koutarou pauses, leans his head back.

 

A visible breath curls from his lips, raising to the sky. Twinkling dots are above him, bright and blinking in a rhythm to a song with no name, one that Koutarou wishes to hear. He closes his eyes, breathes in the night air, invites stardust into his lungs. Something in the vast unknown pulls at a nostalgic heartstring. There’s a feeling he cannot describe, something that tries to lift him away from the ground. It calls out to him, blending with the melody of the stars, full of his name and promises of protection and warmth and happiness. If Koutarou raises a hand, he can almost grasp it.

 

A tug in his gut has Koutarou snapping his eyes open and the feeling dissipates like smoke. Something about the sky and stars and moon is so welcoming and yet so very wrong. 

 

**It is too soon.**

 

*****

 

_ that is why we search _

_ for a stronger gravity  _

 

Koutarou realizes it on a particularly bad day.

 

Another failed math test, missed serves, blocked spikes, and a forgotten lunch, all wrap together to create a disaster. The day drags on, the sun crawling across the sky in a mocking manner. By the time evening practice rolls around, Koutarou is a broken leaf, trampled over by thousands of feet. He is well aware of all the looks and remarks that have been thrown his way all day; as if they could be any worse than what he is already thinking. 

 

Still, as Koutarou walks into the locker room, he searches. There is one thing, one color, one  _ person _ that can always bring him back up. His name is called. The voice is soft, polite, still adding on the honorific. Koutarou already feels the tension unwind from his shoulders as he turns towards it.

 

Teal. More green than blue today, as if trying to change from the ocean to grass. 

 

Koutarou’s muted gold meets the intense gaze. He can tell that he is being analyzed, read for any and all indications of his current mood. He sees the exact moment they find the answer, narrowing, widening, neutralizing, within the span of a second. 

 

His name is spoken again, soft and strong, but a little bit raw, a little bit like bark stripped bare. Koutarou watches the lips as they move, chapped from being bitten. He wonders how they might feel beneath his fingertips. 

 

A hand wraps around his bicep. Words are spilling from the mouth Koutarou is still watching, promises of sets and gentle encouragements, plans to study together, all ending in a sly remark about his hair looking lackluster. 

 

Koutarou looks back up into the deep teal, cool eyes that warm and soften only for him, and he feels grounded. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

The hand falls away, but a smirk lingers, before turning towards the gym, leaving Koutarou alone. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

Koutarou lays a palm over his increasing heart rate, a shock of breath crawling from his lungs. 

 

_ Oh, Akaashi Keiji is  _ gravity.

 

*

 

_ in those we love _

 

It’s the night after graduation when their stars collide. 

 

Koutarou sits on a swing, eyes closed, Akaashi beside him. Everyone else has already left, bellies full, smiles wide despite the droopy and teary eyes. Akaashi didn’t say anything as they went, just followed Koutarou to this park. Koutarou thinks Akaashi is like the moon in that regard. Always watching, always there, quiet but still so bright; Akaashi radiates with a brilliance unmatched by anything Koutarou has ever seen.

 

When Koutarou mentions the stars, the longing he feels for the sky, with salty tears like a waterfall down his cheeks, Akaashi gets up. Koutarou hears Akaashi move but doesn’t open his eyes until his swing stops abruptly. Akaashi stands above him, a hand on either chain.

 

Koutarou’s name breaks through the silence, with the same respect as always. He looks into Akaashi's eyes, turned dark cobalt, blazing in the night.  And then, a ghost of a whisper.

 

Koutarou’s first name. 

 

Something warm floods his veins and he is exploding, a supernova in front of the moon. Before Koutarou can think, can convince himself to stay rooted in place, the pull of Akaashi has him reaching upwards, eyes flickering briefly to the unflinching face before slipping shut. 

 

Their breath tangles together as their lips find one another easily, dancing passionately like solar flares across the sun, arching into the caress of each other. They move together, melding into one, for a long, slow moment. When they pull away and Koutarou looks at Akaashi, he is surprised to see flushed cheeks and a grin full of galaxies.

 

Koutarou's own smile is the sun as

he leans back in for another kiss.

 

*

 

_ we become the universe _

 

“I love you, Kou, you are my sky.” 

 

“Keiji, my home, my moon and stars, I love you.”

 

*

_ you and i _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost always sobbing about Bokuto on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


End file.
